1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electroluminescent display panel and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an electroluminescent display panel with lower parasitic capacitance and reduced cost and a method of fabricating the electroluminescent display panel with advantages of precise alignments and simplified processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Without a color filter but with the advantage of self-luminous characteristic (i.e., without a backlight module within a light source) and low power consumption, an electroluminescent display has been regarded as a promising candidate to replace LCD panels and becomes the display technology mainstream of the next generation for long. However, since the conventional electroluminescent display panel is limited by high manufacture cost, high parasitic capacitance, fabrication of great complexity and other issues, the electroluminescent display panel is still not popular. In addition, the conventional large-size electroluminescent display panel gradually utilizes oxide semiconductor devices as the drive element; however, since oxide semiconductor layers are transparent, it brings difficulties to align precisely in photolithography processes so that the yield of the electroluminescent display panel can hardly be improved.